heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Being Different
For everyone, even the heroes, it’s not easy to being different due to them not blend in completely with the status quo or society where they live in due to their unusual traits and reputations. The said differences would've prompt those who knew them for the first time to feel disturbed so much that they were jeered, bullied, or mocked at like outcasts, but sometimes heroes and heroines don't mind for being different at the end after they realize that being different isn't a bad thing. Here's why they're different aka outcast: * Because of their powers. * Being a redeemed villain whom still attempt to proved that they have returned to the good side but is yet to be acknowledged due to their villainous reputations. * Because of their family's unusual traits/reputations. * Having given strange moniker/name since childhood and/or adulthood. * Get bullied by villains or random people who misjudged them before they know them. It does take some effort for the hero to be acknowledged by everyone through various heroic acts and other kinds of good deeds, but in doing so, he/she must be careful as there's a chance that his/her actions inadvertly resulting him/her making an enemy out of someone as: * The hero's difference with other people in his/her community would potentially making them a threat for villains, be the said difference turned out give him/her advantage against the villains whom threatened his/her community, possesses the only power that can destroy the villain, etc. * Among those whom mistreated the hero, some of the hero's tormentors would found that the hero's effort in gain the respect from others is unacceptable that made the said tormentors ultimately become evil him/herself and inevitably wind up become the hero's worst arch nemesis. Reasons why the hero's tormentor become the his/her arch nemesis that way includes: ** Jealousy over the hero's determination. ** Being a racist whom deemed the hero or those whom similar with him/her as the blight. ** Found that the hero came from group/race that wronged him/her in the past. Examples * Balto was different, because he's a half wolf and half dog. No one likes him except Boris, Muk & Luk, Rosyand Jenna. Later, he was about to give up until he realized the true meaning of being himself, though this also resulting the hostility between himself and Steele. * Quasimodo was different, because of his hideous appearance and was afraid that people would be cruel to him. * Fluorite was banished from Gem society for being a cross-Gem fusion of six different Gems. Becoming a member of the Off-Colors, she has stated that she would consider being comprised of seven Gems if she could. * Hercules was different, because he's a god and the son of Zeus and Hera. He hates being called names, but that was changed when he grows into an adult and knows the true meaning of becoming a true hero. * Mulan was different as well since she didn't have all the qualities that defined a true Chinese maiden. This, according to her movie, was the reason she asked her reflection what makes her different. By defeating Shan Yu and saving her father from having to do it, she discovered her true self. * Tarzan was different in that he was unsure exactly what species he was, compared with the rest of the gorillas. When he discovered through Jane Porter and Kala, that he was human, he had to make his difficult decision as to where he belonged in the world, and ultimately decided he belonged in the jungle to lead the gorilla family, and so reveal his true self. * The Grinch was different, because he's not a Who and have been calling names when he was little. When he become adult, he was mean and hated Christmas ever since until Cindy Lou Who came to his life and show him the true meaning of Christmas, friendship and love. * Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were different, because they have powers and were called freaks. Later, during their first battle of Mojo Jojo, they realize that it's not about running away or hating yourself but knowing that you just need to be yourself and showing the city of Townville that they need to know who they really are. * Bilbo Baggins was different from other Hobbits because he was part Took (the Tooks are a Hobbit family famous for being thrill-seekers) and Bilbo felt different from the rest of his town because he sought adventure and got bored with the repetitive life in Hobbiton. Eventually he got his wish in The Hobbit. * The Rutile Twins emerged as a pair of conjoined Gems who were spared from execution yet were banished from Gem society since the other Rutiles ran away from them. They have since joined the Off-Colors. * Moses was different from the other Israelites because he was raised as a prince of Egypt and he considered himself royal. Moses looked down on the other Israelites, even though they were his people, as he considered them peasants. Also Moses felt different in his own royal family - when Pharaoh Seti I said the Israelites he killed were "only slaves" Moses gave him a look of disgust and ran for it. * Juliet Starling is different from the other athletes at San Romero high school because she is not a cruel bully like many of the others. She feels that she can't fit in and that she doesn't belong anywhere but with Nick. However, the zombie outbreak gives her the ability to finally accept who she is as a zombie hunter and appreciate being different. * Matthias was different from the other Redwallers, because he wanted excitement and an adventure. He also wanted to be a warrior, unlike the other mice who were monks. He found a few warrior friends such as Basil Stag Hare. However he did not accept he was fully different and got happy with being different until he took Martin's sword, and killed Cluny with it, saving Redwall. Then he could live as a warrior among the monks. * Alex Rider is different from every other teenager in Britain. This is because he is a spy and he has to sign the Official Secrets Act and, even when he does tell people the truth (such as Sabina Pleasure, they laugh at his face. Those that do believe the truth say they'd rather its him and not them. All the secrecy at being a spy means Alex has only three real friends - Jack Starbright, Tom Harris and Sabina Pleasure. However, when he is on a mission, he accepts he's different and eventually, when he moves with Sabina, he accepts he is a different boy to the others. * Laura Forrester is different from the rest of her family because she is attracted to and is in love with her brother Zane. When they are together on an island they can finally accept being different when they kiss. * Buddy Hobbs is different because he is a human, rather than an elf, and he feels different all his life because although he doesn't know this, the elves did all along yet they lied to him about him being special. When Buddy discovers his human identity he leaves to find his true family, yet also saves Santa and the elves, and finds that he can finally accept being a human. * Stuart Little was different, because he's a mouse and he didn't fit in with the Littles until later he realized that the Littles were his true family and he loves them. * Queen Elsa was different, because she has powers and have been keeping secret ever since until she realize that she can be alone without hurting everyone and later she realize that the act of true love can flaw a frozen heart. She was being accepted as their queen. * Clark Kent was different because he didn't act like a normal human being because he was from Planet Krypton, which exploded when he was launched after his birth. * Rhodonite is a Gem Fusion formed by a Ruby-type Gem and a Pearl-type Gem who once belonged to a Morganite, but were replaced and casted aside after it was discovered that they enjoyed fusing. She has since joined the Off-Colors. * Rick Riker was different from everyone else, being he wasn't normal and he had super powers that he did not ask for. * Harry Potter was, like Balto, different in that they were both half and half. Balto was part dog and part wolf while Harry was half wizard, half muggle; a halfblood wizard, in his terms. Through the course of fighting against the Death Eaters, Harry discovered how being half and half is actually a strength, and not a weakness. * Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos being rejected by all of the heroes kids from Auradon because of what their parents did, but Ben show them they are not their parents and the four of them finally chose to be good. * Casper the Friendly Ghost being different because he is a ghost who wants to make friends with the world of living but gets scared by society because of his nature and due to his not so friendly uncles. * Lenny (Shark Tale) is a shark yet he doesn't like eating fish or any meat because he's a vegetarian. * Naruto: Prior to succesfully proved himself to be the hero and also fulfilled his dreams to be Hokage, he was rejected by many people in Konoha due to him was forced to be a Jinchuuriki by his parents, something that roots his his said dream in the first place. In spite of this, he never give up and slowly acknowledged by those around him. Although, Naruto's said difference turned out causing him make an enemy from a certain individual named Mizuki that, due to his immense hatred on Naruto and power hunger nature ultimately developed the rogue ninja to become one of challenging advesary that he ever faced in his younger days. * Dumbo is different because he has enormous ears and is made fun of. But when Timothy Q. Mouse realized that Dumbo can fly with his giant ears, Dumbo was made the star of his circus. * Padparadscha was cast aside by Gem society due to her "future vision" powers working on events that have occurred in the recent past, rendering her powers useless. She has since joined the Off-Colors. * Rudolph was different because he has a red nose instead of a normal nose and he gets ridiculed by his uncle's, his cousin, the other reindeer and elves (except his parents Mrs.Prancer, and Zoey). But one foggy christmas eve, Santa wants him to lead his sleigh tonight. * Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps have obstacles in their respective backstories where they proved different among their peers (Nick was ostracized due to being a predator and shunned for it whereas Judy think predators are scary and being a rabbit whom never join police department) before learned what it means to be their true self. Their said lesson turned out to be the key to put an end of prejudice that caused their past misfortunes. * Norman Babcock: Norman found that due to his gift to perceive supernatural phenomenon around him (includes seeing the ghost) made him different with the others and become target of bullying by Alvin. Upon realizing that he is the only one who can stop the wrathful ghost of alleged witch Aggie Prenderghast, he realized what his true self are, and set out to reasoned with Aggie so she can lift the curse and passed to the afterlife as well as release the 7 judges whom executed her that started the problems in the first place. * Tony Tony Chopper: Like Rudolph, Chopper found himself different among his former reindeer herd just because he was born with blue nose. He also had difficulties in attempt to live among humans either (his newfound powers as result of eating Hito Hito no Mi to shapeshift into humanoid version of himself not truly helpful) until Dr. Hiluluk save him and showed him kindness. Later, when Straw Hat Pirates showed up and recruit him to be their new crew members, Chopper realized what his true self are and where his place belonged to. Tragically however, this happened after Dr. Hiluluk died and discovered the dark truth of his former herd in hard way: All reindeers in his former herd are violent racist and will not hestitant to kill those whom traits different with them. * Peter Parker was different, because he was bullied by Flash Thompson during his high school years and can't confess his feelings for Mary Jane. After he become Spider-Man, the citizen of New York are surprised that he's saving everything whatever they're in danger until John Jameson make a head line that say Spider-Man: Hero or Menace? So everybody started with on and off hating Spider-Man until later they witness that Spider-Man risking his life to save Mary Jane and their children from The Green Goblin. * Ferdinand was different, because he's a sweet, gentle, and flower-loving bull. The other bulls are expected to be short-tempered and ruthless fighters against matadors. It was convincing everyone to escape with him and sparing the evil El Primero that showed he can always earn happiness by being himself. * Slimer has been considered a traitor by countless other spirits such as Surt, Banshee, Samhain, Ghash, and Tempus for his affiliations and helping the Ghostbusters trap his own kind. However, certain spirits such as Stay Puft, Buster the Ghost, and Shifter are on friendlier terms with him. Quotes Category:Events Category:About Heroes